


Searching for the Truth

by Static_Era



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Era/pseuds/Static_Era
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link knows Zelda isn't Sheik, knows Zelda couldn't have been Sheik. </p><p>Just a short little drabble that might turn into a story of Link's search for Sheik. Set after OoT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into more if the mood strikes.
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, just borrowed for the story.

"I was Sheik the whole time." Zelda explained, prompting Link to speak for the first time since Sheik disappeared, leaving the Princess in his place. 

But Link said nothing, merely staring at Zelda with eyes narrowed. She was lying. He knew she was lying, because he knew Sheik. Not only with his eyes, but with his hands as well, and he knew there was no way for Zelda to have been Sheik. 

Her being trapped into a crystal and abducted by Ganondorf finally moved him to finish what he'd started. The whole time he felt eyes on him, and for the first time since the very beginning of this whole adventure, he felt uncomfortable and useless. Miserable. 

He began doubting himself as he battled Ganon on the rooftop. Maybe he had been mistaken, maybe Zelda had been prepared for Link to become emotionally attached, to need to feel Sheik. 

He glanced out from the flaming ring and that's when he knew he wasn't losing his mind. Red eyes met his, and he knew for a fact Zelda had been standing elsewhere and hadn't moved. The Sheikah's eyes widened in surprise at being caught, but Link saw a warmth behind them, a gladness that he'd been spotted. He was gone by the time Link looked back, having been distracted by the battle at hand. 

But that glimpse was more than enough. When Zelda continued under the facade of being Sheik, Link didn't argue. All he did was ask, make sure he'd have his memories when he went back to being a 10-year-old, allowed to live out his life. 

That was all he needed. The knowledge that he'd remember Sheik when he woke up, that he'd remember all of this. If he could remember, then he could set out after some rest and find the Sheikahs that weren't residing in Kakariko. It meant Link could find Sheik. 


	2. Termina: Land of Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the search for Sheik, I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but we'll find him eventually. As per usual, no one is mine, I just borrowed them for the cutes. :)

‘Searching for Sheik’ had very quickly devolved to ‘How the Skull Kid turned Link into a Deku Scrub and stole his horse.’ Navi had gone on a quest of her own to find out more about where the Deku Tree originated from, and where the new Deku Shrub had come from. It hadn’t taken much longer before Link set out as well, following in her steps with a new Hylian shield and a sword designed to mimic the Sword of Time, only for his now 11-year-old self. 

It had only taken a week of traveling before Epona, his Ocarina, and his humanity were stolen from him, leaving him as a tiny deck shrub who had little legs, caught on fire easily, and could blow bubbles.

Needless to say, it wasn’t really anything Link had ever expected would happen to him. He couldn’t even use his sword or shield, but now instead could hide inside of flowers or duck into a shell. Honestly, when he found Sheik and told him this story, this part would be left out if at all possible.

Soon it became clear that wouldn’t happen. It took three days to get his ocarina and his body back, but he still had to do a quest. Termina seemed an area that direly needed a hero, he found out quickly. Not only did the Happy Mask Salesman need his mask, but Link found himself with a fairy giving him advice on how to keep the moon from falling. Was this a problem in Hyrule? Would the moon falling on Termina affect Hyrule? He wasn’t sure how the lands worked, but he was fairly sure it wouldn’t mean anything good for Hyrule. 

If Link was being completely honest, the swamp wasn’t so bad. Poisonous water? Eh. Missing Princess? Sure. Now the terrifying Odwalla with his singing, chanting, and spinning - that was new. Link had never had a final fight so.. humanoid. Twinrova had been the closest, and he didn’t really count them. Especially since now the two hags ran a potions shop in the swamp.

During his down time while he recovered from each temple, he helped as many people as he could in Termina, and there was no shortage. It seemed everyone had an issue, in Clock Town or out in the great world in general. He collected masks, but all that ever crossed his mind was what would Sheik say. When Link was really down, he’d even have imaginary conversations in his head with Sheik about the masks and the people he helped. It helped more than it hurt, even if it made Link feel more insane by the day. 

It wasn’t until his second temple, Snowhead, that missing Sheik turned from just an idle ache to a full-blown wound. Link had been trudging through the snow, Tatl tucked warmly in his cap, and he was wondering why this was so much harder than the last time he dealt with the cold. Zora’s Domain and the cave hadn’t been near this bad. But he’d been bigger than, older, and had leggings on. Links’ legs were bare, and his boots frozen from getting wet and then freezing, melting and refreezing again and never really getting dry. All it did was remind him of the first time Sheik had kissed him, the first time Sheik had gotten mad at him. One and the same, and an excellent memory to drive off the chill.

-

Link had gotten the iron boots, before filling all his bottles with the blue flame to save as many Zoras as he could before he turned to head out of the cavern. Sheik had appeared, visible red eye narrowed. 

“You need to take a break, Hero. Defrost a little.” The way he’d said it might’ve been to be a joke, but Link had been too tired to take it as such. He’d rested after the Forest Temple and gone back to visit Saria, but he hadn’t really stopped since then. He helped the Gorons and came straight to visiting the Zoras, working now to save them.

Link had taken a step back at the sudden appearance, but then proceeded to just shake his head and move to brush past Sheik. He knew the Sheikah would step away to prevent being touched, he’d worked hard to avoid the Hero up until this point, why not now? But he didn’t, and when Link’s shoulder brushed his… well, he couldn’t really explain what happened. It had been good, warm and too brief, but Link kept walking. As he reached the mouth of the cave, Sheik was there waiting.

“Couldn’t you teach me your tricks? It would make this a lot faster.” Link all but snarled, moving to get past the other man once more. That seemed to be enough to push Sheik over the edge as he slid to stand squarely in front of Link.

“Take a break, Hero. Your boots are frozen solid.” His arms were crossed, shoulders squared and back stiff, chin up and feet apart. It was a stance daring Link to go against it, so go against it Link did.

The Hero moved to jump onto a spinning ice block, but Sheik was faster. His fingertips pushed into the soft spots on Link’s shoulders, pushing him back a few steps effortlessly.

“I said take a break, Hero.” Now it was he who was snarling, the top of his nose wrinkled. Link stared back defiantly, baring down as he moved to once more step past Sheik to the blocks of ice. It was clear neither would take ‘no’ for an answer, and came down to which one was honestly more powerful. Link made it into the air this time, but landed hard on the ground he’d just left, falling backwards. Sheik had somehow gotten in front of him again, hands fully meeting Link’s chest and pushing him back to the ground. The wrinkle was gone from his nose, and now it looked like he just saw this as a game more than a challenge.

“Let me go.” Link said, drawing his sword and sliding his shield into his hand with practiced ease. At that, Sheik snorted out a laugh. It was condescending and derisive, challenging and insulting. 

“Going to cut me to ribbons, Hero?” He challenged. It became clear that this was a game to him, one Link intended to win.

Despite Navi’s attempt at peaceful communication, Link growled and lunged, sword going everywhere Sheik had been moments before. Link was determined to catch him soon, to at least get a glancing blow off the other to prove a silent point that he was fine and didn’t need rest. 

What happened next had been indescribable from Link’s perspective. Sheik seemed to be walking calmly to him, slowly, despite Link’s sword techniques coming from all directions to try and hit the other man. He wasn’t sure how, but knew it was a Sheikah trick. Suddenly his left arm was twisted, wrist threatening to break if he didn’t drop the sword, shield flung from his other arm. He involuntarily dropped the sword with a meek noise, trying to keep his knees from buckling. Sheik’s hands found Link’s upper arms, gripping him there with an unexpected strength. His cowl had slid down, and pink lips were all Link could focus on as they dipped ever so slightly to meet his. 

Indescribable was certainly one word for it. Fireworks popping in the distance, bells chiming, birds singing, and a strange warmth reaching down even to his numb toes, a warmth that caused his stomach to relocate itself somewhere in his throat. Despite the cold, Sheik’s lips were soft and warm, a stark contrast to Link’s own cold and chapped ones. Sheik later told him his lips had been blue, but it wasn’t something Link had ever noticed on himself.

Then it all stopped suddenly. His knees had buckled finally, Sheik’s hands on his arms being the only thing holding him, until one disappeared. A fist met Link’s stomach, the blonde doubling over with a weak grunt. Something hard, later to be told as Sheik’s elbow, met the top of Link’s head, and he teetered backwards, falling into the water as everything went black.

-

Hypothermia, a hurt pride, and his quest taking a little longer was all that it had taken to obtain the love of his life at only 17. He’d woken up in Hyrule field, head in Sheik’s lap. He’d probably taken a whole week off after that, recovering from hypothermia, finding new boots, relaxing, and exploring every inch of Sheik with tongue and hands alike. 

But there was no Sheik here. No warm kisses, no one who had his back everywhere except in the temples. No one to force him to take a break he didn’t really have time for. Sure, he could’ve relived these three days over and over again, but he didn’t have the heart to do it. He had to save these people, had to find Sheik.

After Snowhead, he made sure to gather the Great Fairy back together, made sure everything solved for the Gorons before going back. He reunited loved ones and collected more masks, trying to recover during this three day period. He hit a point where he had very few masks left, one of which he was certain was the Zora’s mask. Luckily, this temple was less trying on him than the last, but the fourth temple, of stone, reminded him too much of a mixture of his Shadow and Desert Temples. All it did was mentally weaken him, causing the dungeon to take much longer than any of the previous. 

Tata kept questioning him, wondering why he had to sit more often and for longer, why he kept taking his ocarina out and staring at it longingly, who it was Link was searching for. Link had told him the barest of information, not wanting Tatl to somehow find out he was a hero from another land. He didn’t want any of the negative things plaguing Termina to possibly affect Hyrule. Link didn’t know how the worlds works, just knew that this wasn’t where he needed to be. He needed to move on.

He kept up his silence for three and a half temples. He was taking a quick nap in the final, done with the mini boss and he was sure that he was about to find the final boss, when he woke up with a cry, tears threatening to fall. He wiped them quickly, but not quick enough. Tata settled on his knee, and demanded to know. That was when Link told him everything. Not in full detail, but enough for Tatl to start understanding why Link was usually so good and fast at getting through these temples. He’d wanted to get out to Sheik, someone who couldn’t go with him like a fairy could, someone who clearly meant a lot to Link.

Tatl questioned why now was it affecting him so dramatically, and Link settled against the wall with a sigh.

-

Link had almost gotten killed by Bongo Bongo. It was lucky he had two fairies with him, though more couldn’t have hurt. Sheik was waiting outside, playing idly on his harp and worried sick as usual, pacing as time kept passing. He felt it when the temple was cleansed, when Bongo Bongo was defeated, a breathed a sigh of relief, settling down to start making some food for his Hero. Sheik kept one eye out, waiting for the flash of light that meant Link was coming out, but it never came. 

Could he go in if the temple were cleansed? He knew he couldn’t help the Hero, but something had clearly gone wrong. By now, Link was always out, showing off his extended vitality and regaling Sheik with tales of the temple. Why was this one different?

It hadn’t taken long before Sheik went in under the cover of nightfall, panic clear in his eyes and jerky movements. The way had been cleared, everything defeated and gone, as he made his way through. His eyes acted as their own lens of truth, letting him get through with ease until he emerged onto what seemed to be a giant drum. 

Sheik’s blood went cold at the sight of his Hero, face down and limp on the far edge of the drum. “Link!” He cried, running over and sliding onto his knees as he reached the other’s side. Navi popped out at the noise.

“Why didn’t you come get me?” He snapped at the fairy, ignoring her explanation of being unable to get out. It wasn’t good enough. Nothing was a good enough excuse for why Link had been left here dying on his own, even Sheik felt no longer worthy to be the Hero’s guardian. He bottled her and threw the bottle across the drum, needing to take his anger out on anything before he turned to the task at hand. He was afraid to touch Link, afraid of what could be broken or injured. He knew there was a heart around that would heal him, but Sheik was worried something would heal wrong. Link had only ever taken them on his own accord, nothing broken or so severely maimed that it could go wrong. But with the green-clad man barely alive, Sheik could only hope it would work.

“Hero…” He chimed softly, hands moving as careful as they could over the body, testing gently for any fractures or breaks. A few cracked ribs, one even protruding out of Link’s side, flesh and tunic alike. A broken arm, a sprained ankle, and Sheik was sure severe bruising. “I’m sorry.” He uttered quietly, hands moving to work on setting the arm first. Link’s breathing stopped, then began again, keeping Sheik’s heart with it. Why had he bottled that stupid fairy? She could help, make sure he stayed breathing as Sheik set everything to heal properly. He rummaged and got the Hero’s longshot, aiming and obtaining the bottle as quickly as possible without leaving Link’s side. He uncorked it, ignoring Navi’s upset words.

“Keep his breathing in check for me.” He said, talking over her with ease. She grunted, before settling next to Link’s face, right in front of his parted lips. “I’m about to set his ribs.. just make sure he stays breathing. I can’t check for any spinal injuries until his ribs are back, so try to help keep him from moving.” He said the last part just to say it, knowing Navi couldn’t do much.

Sheik started with the smaller breaks, some even just fractures. As they got worse, he started cutting Link’s tunic off, making sure he had a complete feel for where the break was and how to readjust it properly. He got to the worst, and pulled a bottle of water to first clean the bone and opening around it. They were all lucky it hadn’t punctured a lung. He eased the skin back to it’s spot, finding the break and moving the bone until it set into place. Soft whimper’s came from Link’s mouth during the process, his eyes finally opening as the bone set. He gave a pained gasp, trying to turn to curl up away from the pain as tears jerked to both his eyes and Sheik’s. It only lasted a moment before the Hylian was unconscious again, the pain too much. 

As the severity lessened, Sheik realized more and more how dire the situation had been, how he’d found a barely alive Hero of Time, how he’d almost lost his love without ever having truly told him how he felt. He’d almost lost what was quite literally his reason for living. His entire life he was trained to protect the Hero of Time when he emerged, ready to save Hyrule. Now here he was, piecing the Hero back together. Finally, he ran his thumbs down either side of Link’s spine, relieved to find no damage beyond bruises. He reached out and grasped the new heart, uncorking it and rolling Link over, pouring the drink gently down the wounded blonde’s throat. Sheik felt the ribs mend themselves, and was glad he’d readjusted them - the drink didn’t seem to move them at all, just bind them back together. The hole in his side looked a few days older, and the bones in his arm melded back together.

Sheik gave a semi-delirious, unsmiling chuckle as he tossed the empty heart away, curving his own body over Link’s chest, breathing a sigh of relief through a smile as he heard a strong heartbeat. It took only a moment before Link came to, confused about what had happened.

“I thought I was done for.” He told Sheik, sitting up and touching the hole in his side gingerly, not even comment on his shredded tunic.

“I knew you’d pull through.” Sheik tried to sound comforting and sincere with those words, but his voice broke on the last word and he had to jerk his head away to keep from being caught with tears in his eyes. Link scooted over, tugging the Sheikah’s light armor until he turned to look. The Hero smiled, pulling Sheik into his arms as the man tried to hide a small sob. He didn’t resist, finally just giving in and pressing himself into Link’s chest.

“I’m just.. so worried. I fear we’re getting to a point soon where we’ll be separated. For good.” He said finally, trying to not make it clear that he actually knew that more than worried. Zelda would return, Sheik would go. 

Link laughed at that, stroking one hand through Sheikah’s hair. “Nah. I know you’d turn up. I just can’t seem to get rid of you.” He teased, catching Sheik’s chin in his hand and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Sheik relaxed, and after a minute, finally said the words he’d been trying to say for so long. “I love you.” He said, voice strong as his eyes moved to catch Link’s. Link, in return, stared in surprise before visibly relaxing, hugging Sheik to him even tighter if possible.

“I love you, too.” Was all it took. Sheik nudged his Hylian back into a laying position, fingers working nimbly to remove Link’s pouches and belts and clothes, pressing his hips promisingly against Link’s, which had arched up longingly. It had been the fist time they were ever fully together, merged as two become one, there in the Shadow Temple.

-

Link wisely left the last bit out as he retold it to Tatl, but the fairy still understood the last importance of ‘I love you,’ of course. “I’ll stick with you to the end.” Were the next words Tatl said, with a wise nod. “Finding Navi, finding Tael, finding Sheik. I’m with you.”

Link smiled, hugging the fairy to him, unable to explain how much this meant to him. “Thank you. I think Skull Kid might need you more.. but thank you.” Finally, Link rose to his feet. “Now, let’s go finish this.” He said with a renewed determination, drawing his sword as he marched towards the boss’s lair.


	3. End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for any mistakes - just wanted to get this up and posted. I'll go through and edit once I've got everything finished, or when my muse settles a little. As per usual, no one is actually mine, they're just used for the cutes. The little village mentioned later is based loosely off Ordon, and yes I know a LOT of this is completely AU. Or, at the very best, fan speculation. Anyways - enjoy!

Link had made it back to Clock Town around noon on the final day. He felt renewed, ready to finish this once and for all. He relaxed on the last day before going up at nightfall, preparing himself for whatever could be up there. He had all the fairies’ gifts, and all the masks he could hold. He’d stocked up on potions and fairies and all the supplies he could have ever possibly needed.

Link had never been more grateful for giants in his life. As he called each one, they came without question, rising to join him and support the moon. They held it long enough for Link to follow the mask, and to obtain a new one - Fierce Diety’s. As the Hero put it on and transformed, he could only assume one thing. Long ago, Fierce Diety trapped Majora in a mask, and now was the time for their final reckoning. He felt powerful as he faced the final enemy, finishing him with ease. 

After that, it was a matter of persuading Tatl. “I’m fine, Skull Kid needs you more. Don’t worry…” Link said with a knowing smirk to the familiar Skull Kid from the forest. “He’ll know where to find me if you need me.” Tatl rang unhappily, wondering how Link would be able to find another fairy.

“I know where to go now. I can’t explain it, but.. I can feel that I’m not far from finding Navi. I’ll go South.” He explained. When he and Navi had some down time with just the two of them, she would always mention how she preferred moving south. It felt right to her, almost like going downhill, more relaxing overall.

Link finished up any last minute business, giving the Happy Mask Salesman the now cleansed mask, and enjoying the festival. The next morning he set out once more on Epona, though something strange had happened. He’d grown, as had Epona. It seemed the time that had stopped had passed suddenly and all at once overnight, and Link could only guess at his own age. He had no recollection of how many three-day spans he had made his way through, and so had no reference of when it may have been.

As Link made it to the Southern Swamp, he sought out the sisters he’d helped in multiple ways. From literally beating the Ganondorf out of them to finding them mushrooms and herbs they needed in the forest, they owed him.

“I need your help.” He started as he went in, no longer perturbed by their bulging eyes on the sides of their faces. Koume and Kotake had both been doing separate things, one cleaning as one brewed what Link could only hope was a potion, given it’s smell. The sisters looked at each other, before turning to Link.

“Yes.. we figured you would. But the question is what do you need now? Koume asked, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

“We know of a few things you could ask… we’re just curious as to which one you will request of us.” Kotake continued, mimicking the same motion as her sister.

“And more specifically, how you plan to complete the tasks laid before you.”Koume jumped in once more, finally coming out from behind the table she’d been cleaning. “So come, request as you will."

Link was only remotely taken aback by this, all the time he’d spent with the sisters had made him more used to how they spoke and the things they knew. “I need your help getting south. With my horse."

They cackled, but it was Kotake who spoke. “You left Hyrule going South past the Kokiri Forest, and look where it got you!” She challenged, Koume still laughing. “Where do you think you’re going, young Hero? You don’t even know the date!"

Link steeled himself, jaw locking and eyes narrowing. “I seek the place where the fairies come from.” He explained, really going off a hunch more than anything else. There was a beat, and suddenly Koume and Kotake were silent and staring at each other once again. That was when Link knew his hunch was more than just that.

“The fairies come from the Great Fairies. You know this, child.” Koume’s voice had gotten quieter, stiller. 

Link retorted with the same thing he told himself. “Sure. But where are the Great Fairies when they’re not in their founts?” There silence after that comment. Kotake set about gathering supplies and was soon making him a new and better fitting tunic while Koume worked on packing his bags to their brim.

“We’ll get you South, young Hero. But you will be going into lands we dare not tread. Only the purest of heart can even set foot after a certain part, it dates back to when the goddess Hylia first set foot on this land.” Koume explained. “Go rest. We’ll wake you when we’re ready."

It didn’t take much for Link to doze off, and he stayed asleep through the night. The twins woke him with breakfast and he dressed quickly. He now had chain mail under his tunic, something he’d only had as an adult, and the tunic fit a little larger than need be to give him room to grow. They gave him instructions to stay safe, and soon went out with him to Epona. 

Link mounted Epona and gave the surprisingly helpful twins his thanks, before turning and cantering into the portal.

-

Link looked around as they emerged wide-eyed. He could feel magic emanating from this whole place. Was he in a completely different world? Or had Koume and Kotake just used this portal to help get him here faster? As he thought of the portal and turned to see it once more, it had vanished.

As was predicted, he was near a ruin of sorts, though other than seeing the symbol for Hylia he couldn’t make out more than that. So they continued their journey and were pleased to find that it only took two weeks of traveling to find a village.

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly simultaneously, they’d heard of his tales of rescuing Hyrule and Termina, though Link wasn’t sure how word had reached them if one needed a portal to make it that far south. Maybe he didn’t and the sisters had just given him a boost.

Luckily for Link, this town didn’t seem in too dire need of a hero. They still worshipped Hylia instead of her broken apart self of Din, Nayru, and Farore, but other than that seemed more similar to Hyrule and Termina after his heroic feats. He did finally discover the date and therefore his age - he was twelve and fast approaching thirteen.. 

The town was small, one where everyone knew everyone else, including their business, and so Link did quite a number of small tasks. ‘Be a dear and take this to…’ ‘Would you mind so terribly helping mend this…’ tasks were the norm, but he never minded. Having them trust him was key to them telling him any information they knew about where the fairies stayed.

It was another month later when he finally asked the innkeeper one night over dinner if he knew anything about where the fairies came from. Although he had rupees to spare, he’d been staying here every night for the last month while paying them by doing chores and housework that needed done, along with tending to their assorted animals.

“Oh yes, of course! Some people here used to try to make a pilgrimage to them, but they never return. Now it’s only one or two people a generation who brave going out that way.” He said it all with a smile on his face before taking another bite of dinner.

Ignoring how unpromising that sounded, Link pushed forward. “My fairy, the one from the Hyrule tale?” He started, not waiting for affirmation before continuing. “Left to find that place.” Sort of. He assumed, since the fairies saw the Deku Tree as their great protector, that where the Deku Tree came from had something to do with where the fairies came from. It was a guess he was sure Navi had made, too.

The innkeeper nodded almost thoughtfully before answering. “It’s on the other side of that volcano, the one that erupts annually?” By now, Link of course knew exactly which volcano. The residents swore it was Hylia’s protection that made the gorge on one side of the town, keeping the lava flowing into it and never even becoming a threat to their livelihood. Link didn’t want to break it to them that though Hylia might have done that, she distributed her goddess status to Din, Farore, and Nayru. It could just be his own little secret. “But there’s no way to get over there, and certainly no way past the volcano. Too treacherous to go above it, and no tunnels go through it. It’s the end of the world!” He said with a chuckle before continuing his meal.

Link dropped the topic so as not to seem too eager, but began devising a plan. He needed Navi now to help him find Sheik - he was sure he’d missed something in that search, that he was nowhere closer to finding the Sheikah tribe than he’d been in Hyrule. If anything, he felt like he was further away, but he needed Navi’s guidance. Possibly she’d even learned something from her time amongst the fairies and would be willing to help him as best as she was able.

Link gathered more information the next day, and then set out again that evening. He left Epona behind, wanting to keep her safe in case the volcano decided that now was the time it wanted to erupt. He managed to climb the volcano, wishing the whole time that he had the Goron tunic, and instead being asked by Mogmas if he found any rupees they could have. Link had never met a Mogma before until now, and the first time one popped up he’d almost fallen off a cliff. The Hero of Time and Termina, defeated by a surprise greeting from a strange new creature. The eulogy truly wrote itself, except no one would have ever known.

He befriended the creatures, and they kept him company as he climbed the volcano. Upon reaching the top, they were the only people he could even ask questions to. “So… the fairies.” He felt like that was all he could talk about with any interest anymore. “In the volcano, or not in the volcano?”

The Mogma who’d popped up laughed. “Definitely not! They hate the heat. There are some nice groves down in that forest though.” Link had never felt closer. This forest, this place, those groves; this was it. He started the trek back down the other side, and relief flooded him when he made it. Three days after he set out for the end of the world, he’d made it. Although he still wasn’t sure where the pilgrimage people had ended up - maybe they’d just stayed here. The temperature was nice, and it was after all, a forest.

“Hello?” He called into the silence, hoping he wasn’t completely alone. It would be the first time in a very, very long time that he was. “Anyone?” The forest seemed to inhale around him, and just held it’s breath. Link began feeling anxious and nervous, drawing his sword and sliding his shield down to rest in his hand.

“Hello?” He called again, this time noticing an audible crack in his voice. Link wasn’t sure if it was from growing up or from nerves, but he cleared his throat either way. 

It was only when he took a few steps forward that a ball of light flew at him from nowhere, jingling as she jerked around, put off by his sword. “Ahh! Attacker!” The little fairy called. Link dropped his sword automatically, hoping to move faster than the fairy could to show him that he was trustworthy.

“No!” Link called, voice catching the fairy in time and dropping the sword causing the floating ball to slowly approach. As the light got closer, Link could identify it as a male fairy, more red in color. “Please, I’m looking for a fairy… I’ve come all the way from Hyrule."

The fairy seemed to consider him, before ringing in realization. “You! You’re the Hero of Time she keeps talking about!?” He questioned, surprised. “Boy will she be shocked when she sees you! Follow me!"

Link’s heart soared as he picked up his sword and sheathed it, fixing his shield back onto his back. That had been the easiest part of this journey so far, so long as he could keep up with the fairy. But practicing with Dampe and with the Deku butler had come in handy, and it wasn’t too difficult. 

It didn’t take long before the fairy did actually disappear, Link stumbling to a halt as he looked around. Where had he gone? “Hello?” He called again, a little louder and braver than he had before. 

As he looked around at the trees, he could only imagine one voice. ‘The flow of time is always cruel,’ it said, and those words had never rang truer. He’d gained Sheik from the flow of time, and he’d lost Sheik from the flow of time. He’d lost seven years from the flow of time, he’d gained back seven years. Now, he’d lost a mixture of years still, in a long search and through magical means. But now, Navi had just been snatched just out of his grasp in a flurry of confusion.

Link took a few cautious steps forward, crying out when suddenly he plummeted down a hole. He landed gently, and was awed by what he saw. The forest had a second layer where the bottoms of the trees were, an entire fairy village living in and amongst the different plants and flowers. 

Link recognized her even amongst other pink fairies, as she came hurtling at him with an unmatched speed and crashed into his chest hard enough to knock him back a few steps. “Link!” She cried, grabbing his tunic and nestling into it.

Link hugged her, the one thing that made him a Kokiri and the one thing that had shown him he’d never be a Kokiri. “Navi! I’m so glad you’re safe.” He let her flutter up again and grinned at her glow as she began to chatter excitedly about everything she’d learned. 

He listened as she led him through the village, showing him around and relishing in the fact that they were together once again. The Deku Trees came from here, and the original in the Kokiri forest had been the second ever of their kind. When word came that the area had been cleansed, a fairy came with a new seed ready to recreate the magic that protected the people of the forest.

“What about the Sheikah?” Link asked once Navi seemed done with her initial excitement. She bounced for a moment before responding.

“I heard there’s a stronghold they protect in the desert. That the Gerudo even learned their manner of attack from a Sheikah once, and were mad when the Sheikah wouldn’t reveal all of their secrets. So they disappeared further into the desert, never to be seen again.” She finished, settling on his shoulder as she watched him for a reaction.

Link’s shoulders fell. They had to get back to Hyrule. “The desert?” A part of him, mostly his heart, ached for the idea that he had truly only been getting further from Sheik. Another part was glad he’d found Navi first, glad she’d found information for him in her travels.

To get his mind off of it, Navi gently punched his jaw. “Heard you saved the world from the moon.” She said, as if it were old news and completely unimpressive.

Link grinned in response, before shrugging casually. “Yeah. It was nothing. I just got turned into a Deku Scrub.” He knew that would get a rise out of her, and wasn’t disappointed.

“You what?!” She demanded, and so Link launched into the story of his own travels to find her, of Tatl and Tael and what had happened to the Skull Kid he’d taught Saria’s Song to so long ago, of the giants and of the history that must have existed between Fierce Deity and Majora.

After that they ate and relaxed, Link regaling the curious fairies with tales both of Hyrule and Termina, everything he’d encountered in between and after. Navi went with him to a place where he could sleep and settled into his hat, commenting on how she’d actually missed it as her original place to sleep.

“We can set out in the morning.” She promised, her glow dying down as the drowsy fairy began drifting off. “There’s plenty of magic here, we can easily get back to Hyrule without wasting any time, or at least back to Termina.” She promised.

Link nodded, then paused. “I left Epona in that town.” He said, turning and tilting his head to look at her. She giggled and waved a hand.

“The fairies already brought her over here, don’t worry. They found her as soon as we got word that you were in the forest...” She trailed off, finally drifting into sleep. 

Link’s heart was racing. Tomorrow they could make it at least to Termina - which was good, he wouldn’t mind checking in on everyone. Then from there he knew how to get to Hyrule for the most part. He’d been a confused and terrified Deku scrub chasing the Skull Kid for part of it, but he was sure he could muddle his way through back to the Kokiri forest. After that.. well, he still held his Gerudo card thankfully, especially since Zelda had made sure all of Hyrule knew of the time traveling Hero who’d saved them all. After that, he could set out in the desert for as long as it took to find the Sheikah and more importantly, Sheik.


	4. In the Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! I swear I'm still alive, for some reason it just took me a solid half a year to crank out this chapter. -.-' But I have in mind what to do for the rest so hopefully you'll never have to wait this long again!!! Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual, no one is mind, I'm just borrowing. Except Adji, she's mine.
> 
> PS Sorry for typos - I'll go through and make edits later, just wanted to get this one up. :)

Little did Link know that it would inevitably take him another two years before he even got close to the Sheikah. Link and Epona, reunited gladly with Navi, ensured everything was as it should be in Termina, and celebrated a belated fourteenth birthday with their blonde hero. 

Link spent a week in Termina, checking in on everywhere. Nothing was poisoned or frozen or cursed that shouldn't be, and It didn't take long before he turned to Navi for guidance on how to once again reach Hyrule. 

She laughed at him. Laughed at him! 

Well in hindsight of the answer, he deserved it. She just asked how he got here and he said the clock tower. So they went back down, and the portal to the woods - which had been closed, Link explained to a still laughing fairy - had magically reopened. Link mounted Epona, and in they went. 

The path was different than the one they'd taken to get here. Less Deku flowers was a blessing, given the fact that he had a horse, but perhaps more jumping. Luckily since he and Epona had grown the jumps were nothing to them. 

The Hero struggled to stay awake in the near oppressive heat of the forest, determined. Last time he'd fallen asleep, he'd missed the way on how to get to Termina. He wouldn't let that happen again... Or so he told himself. 

The next thing Link knew, he was cursing silently as they trekked through the Lost Woods. The familiar smell had woken him from a slumber he didn't know he'd fallen into, and even Navi had taken a nap in his hat. That was just peachy - now he'd never make it back to Termina unless the goddesses were on his side. 

He wondered if they were on his side for this quest. If they'd let him find his lost love, or if perhaps their punishment for the Hero loving his guardian was to never reunite. Even worse, what if they were punishing Sheik? He'd always mentioned to Link how the goddesses were frowning down on them right then. Link just laughed and said they couldn't frown on true love. 

But the fear and worry gnawed on him as they finally emerged in Hyrule field. "Should we visit Zelda?" He asked cautiously to Navi, glancing to where she was perched on Epona's head. 

Navi was silent for a long moment, and Link knew she was thinking the same thing as he was. Zelda had made sure everyone had known of the heroics of Link, even if they couldn't remember him exactly. Going to the castle ran the risk of her trying to do something in his honor - a carnival or festival or who knew what. Or worse, she could try to stop him. 

He could just go straight to the Gerudos. He had his card, whether they remembered him or not, and they would let him rest a night or two before he disappeared into the desert. 

But Navi's mindset, closer to Zelda's than Link's, went a different direction. She probably was afraid, unknowing if Link was even still alive. They could ask her to not hold a celebration, that he still had a task to complete. But would it be harder for her to say goodbye after seeing him again?

After a brief pause, Navi finally spoke. "I think she'd appreciate knowing you're safe. She'll understand you need to leave again" she said, tilting her head back to look up at Link with a smile. "Besides, maybe there's a map of the desert in the library further than what your map covers!" She added excitedly. 

Link grinned, and nodded. The sun was starting to go down, but he nudged Epona onwards, determined to beat it. He egged Epona into a faster movement, and off they went, barely making it over the drawbridge before it started going up. 

He debated going up as the Hero of Time seeking an audience with the Queen, but shook the thought off quickly. He checked Epona into the stables and made sure she was taken care of before deciding to test Zelda's security. 

Despite the increase in guards in the evening, it still took Link just a little over an hour to get in and discover where the Princess was. 

He dropped down silently behind her, dropping to a low bow with eyes on the ground. "Your Highness." He greeted, unable to keep the grin from his voice. There was the gasp of guards as they came racing towards him, and the higher pitched noise of surprise from Zelda as she turned to face him, one hand clutching her heart from shock. 

Link glanced up, eyes meeting hers a Navi peered out from his hat. The noise from Zelda was more a squeal of excitement as she raced towards him, the guards stopping in confusion. The Hero rose to his feet, catching a jumping Zelda in his arms and spinning her, both laughing with excitement. So far so good, but she hadn't had a chance to even hear their tales yet. 

“Tell me everything!” She said, squeezing his hands and guiding him quickly to the dining hall, where they could get him food while he worked to remember everything that had happened.

It took longer than expected. He even told her about being stuck as a Deku, at which she giggled. Finally, he was done, and settled back to watch the emotions play over Zelda’s face. Mostly bemusement, though there was lingering concern on her features for some of the more daring things he’d done.

“All right then, tell me,” She said, arms folded and tone reflecting her status as Queen of Hyrule. She had a smug look, as though she very well know the answer to the question she was asking. “Why are you here? Have you finally returned, to settle down and relax and just enjoy life?” One eyebrow rose, as if daring him to agree with her.

Link reached a hand back to rub the back of his head, chuckling. “I uh, well…” He waved a hand, gesturing to his fairy. “I found Navi. Now I just…” He trailed off, and Zelda’s smug look faded into a genuine smile.

“Sheik.” Was all she said, not a question. Link smiled a little, giving a nod, grateful for the fact that she didn’t deny his existence this time. 

“Yeah. I need to find him. Navi said there was an old Sheikah village in the desert, before Impa made Kakariko after the war. I was thinking.. well, my map only goes as far as Nabooru’s temple. I was thinking maybe there would be more detailed ones here.” He gave almost an ashamed shrug, as thought he were suggesting he didn’t come to see Zelda.

But she understood. She always understood. She just giggled and smiled brightly, nodding. “We do, actually. I’m not sure if any of them go that far, but they definitely go past the temple.” She reached a hand out, covering Link’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. “But get some sleep first, okay? No offense, but you look a little rough.” She said with a little laugh, and Link couldn’t help but laugh with her, nodding.

“Yeah, okay I’ll get started tomorrow.” She smiled, turning his hand over and squeezing her hand in return.

Link remained in the palace for right around a month, celebrating Zelda's fourteenth birthday and insisting the Zelda not tell all of Hyrule about it and throw a big party quite yet. He was planning on leaving again, maybe if he ever settled down here she could have him present at her festivals and parties, but for now he’d rather focus. Her response was that he had to come back, he had no choice, for at least a year, and he had to attend all her whims of parties and festivals and galas.

It was early morning when he set out, before many had awoken but farmers. Zelda greeted him with Epona all ready, packed with plenty of food and supplies and fed and watered for the journey. Link thanked her, engulfing her in a long hug, before hitching himself up onto Epona and turning, heading towards the exit of Hyrule. 

We he showed the first Gerudo his card, she was astonished. "I'll prove it to you again, if I need to." He said with a challenge in his eyes. She chuckled, shaking her head. 

"No, please. Make yourself at home, Link." She'd seen his name on the card as she waved him into the complex. 

"Actually, who can I talk to about the desert?" He asked, hold Epona in place as he looked down to the guard. 

"The gatekeeper. She knows more about the desert than any of us combined." She answered, pointing towards the woman standing in front of the gate. 

Link nodded his thanks, trotting off in her direction. He dismounted right before he got there, not wanting to have another conversation at varying levels of height. But being fourteen, he was now a little shorter than she was, used to being taller than them and trying to ignore it.

“I need to survive in the desert… possibly for a really long time.” He didn’t expect her reaction to be excitement, but that was exactly what it was as she launched into explanations of plants and animals out there and how he’d better leave his horse behind but maybe he could befriend animals out there...

She just kept talking. For an entire month. She showed him drawings, helped him obtain everything he’d need, including a lighter shield, and two curved blades to accompany his sword. Her name was Adji, and she loved the desert.

By the time she deemed him ‘ready,’ he was tanner, taller, and fitter. He’d been training in only shorts to help his skin adapt to the sun, drinking only water and eating mostly foods only found in the desert.

Adji warned him that some Gerudos went on quests to find and make peace with the Sheikah, but came back as many as ten years later failures, unable to find them, if they returned at all.

“I understand. Thank you so much.” He said, giving her a hug. She seemed surprised, but genuinely pleased and even hugged him back. 

“So… I’m not sure I’ll ever see you again.” She said, helping him finish packing his few bags. Everything he needed fit in one bag, and he was covered head to toe in lightweight, sand-colored garb. 

Link grinned at her, confidence radiating from him. “I’ll be back. I’ll bring him with me.” He promised, and that was the last time he spoke to another human for two years.

Link started off keeping track of the days, knowing his fifteenth birthday wasn’t too far away. He made it three months before he couldn’t remember if he’d counted the day before, and didn’t even bother trying to figure it out. Living in the desert was easier than expected, the plants and few animals he saw were easy to turn into an edible form, and just as his two waterskins were almost empty, he’d find another fresh source. 

Periodically he walked without any of his garb, having it slung over an arm or even draped around his waist. He didn’t mind sweating, or the sun beating down on him just to help keep himself used to the heat. It meant when he clothed himself again he felt that much cooler, or when he found a place to sleep.

Sleeping was definitely the most difficult part. There weren’t many caves or even stones to tuck under as often as he’d like, so he’d often just tuck his satchel under his head and bundle himself in extra cloth. When he woke up, he was usually almost completely submerged in sand and had to dig his way out. 

At the larger oasis that he found he would typically bathe, using a piece of lye he’d brought with him in an attempt to get some of sand off of him. It never worked, just like he had a constant taste of sand in his mouth. When he drank, it tasted like mud instead, which he found better than the dirt at least.

Navi stayed in his cloak the whole time, staying mostly up near his hair. When it got too long she would tug on it, and at the next oasis he’d try to use his reflection and a curved blade to shorten it. He was getting better, but it still just looked like someone hacked at it with a sword.

“Happy birthday!” Navi chirruped one day after a small breakfast, and Link looked up at her. 

“Is it?” He asked, glancing down at his hands. He didn’t feel any different. “Do you have a birthday?” He asked, and Navi shook her head. 

“Fairies aren’t born. We come into being to protect and defend.” She explained, and Link knew it was something she’d learned more about with the trees. “But honestly, I’m not sure… it could have even been a month ago. Or it could be a month from now…” She shrugged. “It’s around the time. Honestly at this point you could be closer to sixteen than fifteen, but..” She trailed off, nibbling her food.

Link smiled gratefully, packing up moments later. “Thanks Navi.” He said, looking at her as he stood. She rang excitedly, nestling into his hair as he wrapped the cloak around his head and set off once more.

He learned more about the fairies, and even about the Kokiri as they went, neither mentioning their long and possibly hopeless journey. Navi heard minor details from Link about Termina, including all the strange people and their problems he’d helped solve.

There came a point where they ran out of food, and couldn’t find any to replenish it. Soon after that, they didn’t pass an oasis just before they ran out of water, and instead ran out of water. Navi was curled up against Link’s neck when she heard the noise off in the distance, moving to poke her head from the cloak. 

“Did you hear that?” She asked. Link didn’t answer. He stopped walking for a moment, nice only because it was different from the difficult motion of continuing to walk. Stopping was a relief, even as he looked up and scanned the surrounding horizon, being careful not to get turned around. 

“What was it?” His voice was hoarse, whispering the words. Navi stayed silent as she listened, flying out from the cloak to go investigate of the next hill. Link kept walking slowly, following behind her and trying to see through the glare of the sun.

When Navi turned back to him, she rang angrily, charging back to Link. “Link!!!” She cried. Link lifted his head, turning just in time to see the semicircle of people coming from behind him, unable to even form a thought before something heavy and hard came down on his head, and all went black.


	5. 5. The Discovery (Option 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> ...whoops. I don't own anything still. There's an alternate to this chapter coming soon, it's almost finished. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, I just suck.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sheik had grown up knowing and training for his future role of protecting the royal line of Hyrule. His father had died in the war when he was two years old, and his mother had defended them for her time. Soon it would be his turn, and all anyone could hope was that it would be easy and peaceful.

Sheik had learned early that anything involving him rarely was. It was when he was 12 that his mother scooped him onto the back of their horse and rode with him to meet the Princess and her current guardian, Impa. His mother had explained in whispered words through the sand storm what would happen, why it would happen. How his duty would come a lot sooner and a lot later than expected simultaneously.

Sheik was to the hold the Princess’ soul in his own to keep her safe from Ganondorf, starting once they found the Princess and her guardian. Her body would be hidden away, and Sheik would merely continue his training for seven more years. Then his time would come, and he would guide the Child of Destiny to cleanse the land, helping him along the way. Only once the land was cleansed and the final fight remained would Zelda depart Sheik, who must then disappear for good. He was no longer to be Impa’s successor in protecting the Princess, it would put him too close to too many difficult and complicated situations. Instead, it would happen like this.

The merging was a quick process, Impa’s hand passed over Zelda’s chest and the Princess seemed to merely doze off. Sheik’s mother’s hand passed over Impa’s, and then pressed into her son’s chest. He couldn’t explain it - there was a sudden pressure, as if he was too small for his insides. It all settled, and that was that.

He went back to his training until he was sent to stand guard over the Temple. Hosting the Princess had affected his appearance growing up, he was leaner than most Sheikah men, and more flexible even than the women. His skin was still dark, though not as much as it used to have been. His hair had been the quickest to change, from the dark color all Sheikah had in youth to a golden, undeniable blonde. He had to keep himself hidden from the Hero as much as possible, lest he realize the Sheikah held a piece of Zelda within him.

Although keeping himself hidden inevitably didn’t work, it hadn’t ever been a problem. The change was quick, when the Hero was defeating Twinrova, Zelda was being caught up on what had happened. She’d been put in a sleep knowing the plan, and once her soul was back in her it was only a matter of catching her up. Link rushed to the Temple of Time and it was only a flash of light and quick movements before Zelda was standing there. She detested the lie but had no other option, even as Sheik looked on bitterly from the shadows.

He was told to stay away, to not follow. The Sheikah had no other alternative though, at this point he would have forsaken everything to be with his Hero. It was only once he was caught, red eyes locked with blue, that he realized they were right. He disappeared once more, watching the battle from afar before vanishing permanently.

Staying away after that had only gotten more difficult. It would be moments when he was young, wondering what Link was doing. If he was still with the Kokiri or if he’d left them already. His skin stayed darker this time, but having Zelda inside him had left a permanent effect. His hair was much lighter, not quite the blinding blonde it had been, but much closer to that than the dark brown or black it should’ve been. He trained more, throwing himself into it to distract him from thinking of Link, and grew stronger and faster than he’d been. He was still small and almost feminine in shape, but not nearly so much as before. Now he was defined with muscle, and once his mother passed - just as she had the first time through - he was named ‘Little Chief’ of the tribe. Impa was their truest form of a leader, the leader of the Elders who defined their ‘ruling body’ so to speak, though every Sheikah had a voice. Sheik himself was more of a militaristic commander, keeping bandits at bay and scouting them, making sure they always had plenty of food.

Impa was there while he was on a scouting mission, as he was today, he and a quarter of his warriors. They were hunting for enemies and game alike, and had been gone two weeks. They wanted to be overflowing with food and good news when they returned, but they were shy from that goal. Another day maybe and they’d turn back to home, and a few days after that they would arrive.

He heard the cry of the bird before he heard the woman bringing up the rear call, “Message!” Sheik turned and looked to the diving bird. He stood in his stirrups and snatched the bird from mid-air, untying a note. His eyes moved quickly, and the group moved in closer.

“Do we need to go back early?” One asked, sounding almost hopeful. He knew it was because he was going to marry the girl he loved on his return, he’d promised he’d bring her the head of the largest beast they found, and he’d stayed true to his word.

Sheik wrinkled his nose. “No. Just a prisoner. He’ll be there when we get back, be it now or a week from now.” Was his command, leaving no room for argument. The bird was given a scrap of food and set on it’s way, no returning message attached. The curious part was that it was a he, but they claimed he had the card of a Gerudo. By now he would’ve been questioned, but at the time he hadn’t been.

Sheik turned, pushing the prisoner from his mind and starting off again, his group falling in step around and behind him.

-

Link awoke in what seemed to be a cell. He was stripped of his weapons and most of his robes, and there was no way in or out of the little walled-in area. It was as though it had been built around him.

The top of his back was raw, but from what he didn’t know, and his wrists were chaffed, but aside from that he was unharmed. There was a glass of water in the corner, and despite initial hesitance, thirst won out and he drank it quickly.

Link clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to think of a way out. He had a glass, and a lot of firmly packed sand under his feet. The Hero walked the entire wall, one hand dragging along it as though he might find a crack. Once that was unsuccessful, he began eyeing the ceiling, wondering if there was a trap door up there. There was one corner that looked like it could be lifted, though it was much too high. After inspecting the floor, however, it seemed to be his only option. The sand was packed down too firmly, there was no way there was a door under his feet.

Link steeled himself, mustering his strength and breaking into a sprint from the other side of the cell, running up the wall as hard as he could and lunging to grab onto anything - the ceiling, the top of the wall, anything - and instead met air as he fell back down. He landed in a crouch and sighed, investigating the ceiling again. It wasn’t defined by wood or beams, so even if he ran up in a shorter section there was nothing to grab on to.

He only wasted energy trying for the only possible escape two more times, one time grazing the very tips of his fingers on the ceiling but nothing more. After that he just laid on his back, staring at the corner and wondering if it would ever open.

Link didn’t know how much time had passed. He didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious from getting knocked out initially, and he had no sense of time in here. He’d lost his sense of time completely being in the desert so long, where the sun will stay up or down depending on the season. The season never felt any different, but the sun behaved differently. Link slept when he was tired, ate when he was hungry, and lost track of how to tell minutes from days.

It could have been hours he laid there, or days with him dozing on and off, but finally that corner of the ceiling opened, and a familiar face peeked in.

Link gasped and quickly rolled to his feet, rushing over to her. “Impa!” He called, ignoring the sudden rush of blood from his head and putting one hand on the wall to steady himself. The Sheikah woman looked at him with an amused smile.

“Hero. Long time no see.” She said as Link nodded in agreement.

“Well. That settles it for me.” She continued, looking down at Link in an almost relaxed position. “I know it’s you. Your fairy, your chosen style of sword and shield.. though the Gerudo blades are a surprise. Navi was what really made me come see for myself - who else would be wandering a desert with a fairy?” She laughed a little and shook her head.

“However, the other elders aren’t quite so convinced, and neither are the people who captured you. You’ll have to tell your tales, and trust me, you can’t miss a single detail. They’ve heard it from multiple sources, not just Zelda.” Impa finished, reaching down with a larger pitcher of water for him. Link reached up gratefully and let Impa drop the pitcher, catching it with only a little sloshing out.

“Is Sheik here?” Link asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his tone and eyes before taking a slow drink of the water.

Impa rose a knowing eyebrow. “He’s scouting. We sent a note to him, but the people who captured you sent it before returning here. He believes you’re just a Gerudo, so he won’t be rushing back. Maybe tomorrow he’ll return."

“How long have I been down here?” Link asked, sitting down cross legged to continue sipping on the water.

“Three days. Five since your capture, it took them two days to return. I apologize for your improper treatment - they bound you by your hands and you were dragged back here.” Impa looked bothered by this, like she personally wanted the heads of whoever thought it was a good idea. “Luckily your robes took the brunt of the sand, though your wrists..” She trailed off, and Link waved an idle hand.

“It’s okay, Impa. I’ve had much worse.” Not necessarily in this life, though some of his worst scars had come back in time with him. “When will I be retelling my stories?"

“Tonight, at evenfall. You’ll be permitted some food, too, before you speak, and if the tribe likes your version, then you’ll be treated as an honored guest.” She promised. “It’s only a few hours away. I’ll be back for you then.” Impa gave him one last smile, before disappearing, the corner of the ceiling dropping back down.

Link laid down, leaving the rest of the water for later. He’d have to think, to make sure he didn’t leave out any details. It had felt like an entire lifetime ago that he’d saved Hyrule, and it sort of even was. He’d lived seven years since before then, thanks to some simple time travel. Then he’d lived the same three days over and over again… but only Navi, Koume, and Kotake knew that. He wouldn’t have to include that part.

In reminiscing, Link closed his eyes and drifted off once again. In all his years growing up and saving lands with little to no sleep, he’d never stopped loving and wanting sleep. Unsurprisingly, it was still just as difficult to wake him up.

Link woke with a start, looking around. Random things were scattered around him - a stick, a cup, a spoon, and other assorted items. His face was wet, and he rubbed a hand over it before turning to look at who’d woken him. When he saw Impa’s face, it all came back and the hero couldn’t help but laugh in spite of himself. “Sorry.” He said sincerely as he rose to his feet, brushing himself off.

Impa rolled her eyes and had a smile that could only be described as affectionate, before lowering the rope down. Link climbed up, surprising to find himself only a foot off the ground. He stared back into the cell. “It’s under ground? That’s brilliant.” He commended, looking to Impa. She nodded in response.

“Yes, we had too many people running into walls to try to knock them down and almost succeeding. This way, there’s no way they’ll beat the walls, or else they’ve be crushed by sand.” She said, leading him towards a large bonfire. The Sheikah were gathered there, easily a hundred of faces staring at him, idly chatting and eating amongst themselves. Impa sat with the other elders, offering Link a space next to her. “Eat only what remains.” She advised softly, before beginning to eat herself.

Link nodded, feeling rather insecure. He sat and waited, staring at and smelling the food and just sipping his cup of water, praying people would be done eating soon. They spoke in an unfamiliar language, and Impa was back to the stern woman he’d first met in Hyrule. Though honestly, that made her kindness even better, if it was reserved for only a few select people.

Eventually people were sitting back and talking, completely ignoring Link. Impa gave him a discreet nod, and Link took very little food. There was more left than he could’ve eaten, but he wasn’t sure how long it had been since his last meal. He ate little, before sitting back and once again waiting. Eventually, silence began to spread and eyes turned once more, Impa rising.

She spoke to them in their tongue, producing a cloth bag seemingly out of nowhere. She opened it as she spoke, and a ball of pink light came flying out. Link half-rose to his feet in excitement, catching the fairy’s ‘hug’ full in the chest. He clutched her close, though they both stayed silent until Impa was done.

When she sat once more, she elbowed Link up. Only once he was standing did she advise, “From the beginning.” So he did.

Link started with being a Kokiri with no fairy, and no memories from before that. The Princess, the Deku Tree, and the truth, and soon after being put into sleep. He spoke of being disoriented when he awoke, and Sheik being there to guide them. Some of them nodded and muttered amongst themselves as he spoke so highly of Sheik, so Link made sure to mention him any chance he could.

Link didn’t say it out loud; didn’t have to say it out loud. The way he spoke of their Sheik made it clear how he felt, and as he shared many of their interactions they could feel Sheik felt the same. Finally he finished the tale, mentioning how even though he was supposed to believe them the same, Link knew Sheik and Zelda were different and was determined to find him.

Silence ensued, but only lasted a few moments before everyone began talking at once. Link looked concerned, glancing at Impa for help.

“This is how our politics work. People move and find people they agree with, and the final ideas come up here. They’re discussed amongst by the elders, and a decision is made benefitting everyone.” She explained, gesturing as people were actually getting up and moving based on agreements or disagreements.

Navi stayed perched on Link’s shoulder, keeping her mouth shut during the telling, except telling her what the Deku Tree had told her before she went to Link. Even now she stayed quiet and watched.

Finally, three people came to the elders, who turned and listened, and then discussed amongst themselves with the other three butting in sometimes with comments or corrections it seemed.

Finally, Impa rose again, and spoke it first in her language, before looking to Link. “Judgement has been reserved. You are on a probationary period, so to speak. You will not be held against your will, but leaving before final judgement would be ill advised, you would be considered a traitor and a liar."

“What’s final judgement?” Link asked, eyes widening slightly in concern.

Impa tried her hardest to fight down a smile, before finally just letting one corner of her mouth rise slightly. “Sheik will know you, they’re sure. I never saw you as a new adult, but he did.” Link let out a breath of relief, ducking his head.

“Thank you.” He said. Before she could respond there was a high whistle from a ways off, and the entire camp was suddenly up and moving. Some Sheikah were disappearing into homes, others producing weapons as if from nowhere. Navi rang in an upset way, asking before Link could.

“What’s that?!” Her tone was shrill, nervous as she flew to land on Link’s head. He didn’t have a cover or a hat, so she just rummaged down into his poorly cut hair.

“An alarm.” Impa hissed. “An attack.” She beckoned for him and led him towards what looked to be another home. When she emerged it was with her weapons along with Link’s sword and bow, though not his shield. “No time.” She led him off, pointing as she ran with Link right behind her.

“Defend those buildings there, and that building!” She pointed to three identical buildings in a row, and then what seemed to be almost the main building of the entire encampment. Link nodded, following Impa until he could actually see something. Sheikah were swarming around him, the warriors following what seemed to be a set plan in their surges. Flaming arrows were shot off to illuminate the attackers, who were closer than expected. Link kept his eyes out, beginning to fire off one arrow after another, not even stopping long enough to see if his last one hit. He knew it would.

When the archers of the Sheikah fell back from the impending attack, the people more skilled in swords came forward to take their place. Link pulled his sword into his left hand, keeping his bow in his right. There was little light, even as they got closer, but the closing distance brought them more clearly into view with each second. Link threw himself into the battle, wielding his sword as if he’d been born with one in hand. He used the bow as a shield as best as he could manage, turning and moving. He caught how the Sheikah were fighting and working as one, and was soon joined with them, aiding them instead of just helping them protect their village.

A few warriors were posted around the buildings, though Link glanced back periodically to ensure they were there and nothing was amiss. Each time they seemed fine, periodically having to kill one that slipped through, but more than happy to do it. It felt like ten minutes before suddenly there was no one there anymore, just bodies scattered on the ground.

Link was breathing heavily, much too out of shape for that battle. He jogged back to the village proper with the rest of the Sheikah, none of them even giving him a second look for helping them in their defense. They met around the bonfire once more, this time standing. Impa and two of the other Elders stepped forward, speaking in their language.

After she was done, ten people set out on horseback into the desert, five going one way and five another, and Link finally approached Impa.

“That was sudden.” He said casually, looking over his bow and his arm to see the damage. He only accidentally used his arm as a shield once, though the gash was deep.

Impa saw it in moments. “Come. I’ll explain at the healer’s.” She led him off, beginning to explain as they walked even. “We aren’t the only people in this desert, I’m sure you’ve learned. A lot of the people here have.. issues with the Sheikah people. Especially after the uprising sixteen years ago.”

Link shook his head. “Who else lives out this way? Hellions? Gerudos?"

Impa had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at him. “I believe you’ve had more adventures since defeating Ganondorf, the way you wield that golden blade. If I’m correct, you got there through a sleepy ride through a forest. A Southern forest. You ended up going through… another Southern forest. So if you kept heading west in the desert…"

Link’s eyes lit up as he understood. “I’d find Ikana. East through Zora Domain, an ocean, and north over the volcano, another mountains. How does that work?” It didn’t make sense even remotely, and Impa merely shrugged.

“We keep our secrets. The Goddesses keep theirs.” She led him into a little building where a few other Sheikah were being tended, and she beckoned him to a bed. “Sleep here tonight, after they clean up your arm. I would, but I have other matters to attend to."

Link nodded, sitting on a bed and handing her back his sword and bow. “I’m sure they’ll be happier with me unarmed.”

Impa smirked, but nodded as she took them. “Indeed. Good night, Hero. Maybe your Guardian will return tomorrow."

With that thought on his mind Link smiled, settling back and letting a healer clean and apply medicine to his arm, Link asking and him helping Link learn a few words of their language before the Hero dosed off, Navi long gone under the pillow.

-

Something was…poking him? In the cheek? Link moaned a little, waving a hand idly to move whatever was touching his face.It went away and Link immediately fell deeper into sleep, until it touched his face again. Link groaned, trying to roll over. He gasped as he put pressure on his right arm, eyes snapping open from the pain. His left hand grasped onto his bandaged left arm and he groaned, rolling onto his back.

As he did so, his eyes trailed to the ceiling - and a face looking down at him. Link’s breath hitched as he stared, mouth opened slightly in disbelief. Red eyes. Long blonde hair. His face and head were uncovered, though he still wore his purple under suit, with his silver tunic peeking out from underneath a brown cloak.

“Sheik…” He started, sitting up. This was impossible. All those years of searching, and one day Link got to just wake up and there was Sheik? “…Sheik!” He finished excitedly, throwing his arms around the other man and toppling them both to the floor with a laugh, completely ignoring the pain in his right arm.

Sheik grinned, even as he was knocked the floor with a soft ‘oof!’ He tried to catch one arm under the Hero’s injured arm, but soon just had his arms around Link’s waist, nestling his face up into the other’s neck.

“Hero..” He crooned, not even bothering trying to right them. Link didn’t know what to do, what to say. He couldn’t be hugging Sheik enough, couldn’t be touching him enough, and only realized he was crying when the wetness pressed back against his face from Sheik’s cheek.

Link choked down a sniff, legs tangled with Sheik’s as he kept one arm grasped tightly around Sheik’s shoulders, his injured arm pulled in close, but with his hand grasping tightly onto Sheik’s cloak.

After a few blissful moments of being reunited, of laughter and unstoppable smiles, Sheik finally managed to sit up and bring Link with him, shifting the Hylian so he was sitting on the bed and Sheik was on his knees in front of him, hands moving gently around Link’s knees, before reaching one hand to gentle touch Link’s arm.

“Goodness Hero, can’t you keep yourself in one piece? It’s almost like you miss having to be put back together.” Sheik joked, moving his thumb in careful circles around one edge of Link’s bandage.

Link’s cheeks turned a light pink as he ducked his head, before turning that motion into bending down so his forehead was against Sheik’s. “Apparently not. But last night-"

“Shh.” Sheik interrupted, one finger moving up to stop Link’s lips from moving. “I know, Impa already told me.” But then his free hand smack Link’s uninjured arm gently. “And don’t your dare do something like that again.” A warning finger came up and pointed at Link. “You haven’t had the training you had last time."

Link looked surprised for a moment, before laughing and shaking his head. “If you knew half of what I’d been through this time…” Link grinned, a faraway look pushing it’s way into his eyes before he brought himself back to the present. “Heck, I could probably defeat Ganondorf like he was nothing right now.” Okay, well maybe he needed to be fed a little better few for a week or so, but then he’d be fine.

Sheik rose eyebrows, both curious and frustrated. He gave in after a moment, shaking his head. “You always had a problem staying still.” The Sheikah sighed out, Link merely nodding in agreement. “And you seemingly have plenty of stories to tell, then."

“And you don’t?” Link questioned, bumping his knees against Sheik’s arms.

Sheik shrugged in response, before giving a sort of noncommittal nod. “Remember, I lived the seven years last time, too. Not too much changed. Less Zelda in me, less waiting for you theoretically, and more training."

Link nodded, smiling. “Yeah. You’re bigger, and your hair’s darker.” He commented, one hand trailing idly back to lift the braid the Sheikah still bore. Sheik leaned his cheek on Link’s knee, nodding a little.

“Yeah, definitely more training. You’re stronger too. A lot tanner than you were.” He prodded a finger on Link’s forearm, and Link rose a challenging eyebrow despite his smirk.

“Yes, well, wandering the desert for two or so years will often do that to skin."

Sheik balked. “It took you two years?” Then another moment of panic. “We didn’t come across you for two years?!” He settled back, rubbing his hands over his face. “Ugh, that’s terrible, we send patrols out all the time!” He said, exasperated.

Link grinned at seeing his Guardian so flustered and anxious, unable to help himself. “If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea where I was."

Sheik glowered at the grinning Hero, but there was no heat or anger behind it. “Certainly not. You were lost, and in unknown territory, and in the deep desert, and we never stumbled upon each other for two years.” Sheik groaned, running his fingers back into his hair.

Link took advantage of the moment, leaning a little further forward and crashing his lips against Sheiks’, unpracticed and unused to the feeling. It had been a while since he’d done it, and he’d never kissed anyone yet in this go-around. He figured it was just as terrible as the first time he kissed Sheik, but it made his toes go just as numb, and made the same electrifying chills race up his spine.

Sheik relaxed into the kiss almost instantly, hands coming up to Link’s cheeks in an attempt to keep him there, forever if he had his way. Too soon though the Hylian drew back, a lazy smile having replaced an amused grin.

“Well, if I’d known I just needed to get frustrated, I wouldn’t have had to give you hypothermia last time.” Sheik joked, leaning forward with his hands gently kneading Link’s lower back.

Link’s face split into a grin once more. “Please. I think that’s why I like frustrating you so much.” Sheik shook his head, about to speak until Link’s stomach rumbled audibly.

Instead, the Sheikah rose, leaning down to kiss Link’s forehead. “Let me go get you breakfast.” He offered, turning before Link could answer. Instead, Link grabbed Sheik’s hand and rose, following behind him.

Sheik turned worriedly. “But you need to stay in bed-“ He started, hands holding onto Link’s upper arms and gently moving him backwards towards the bed. Link stood his ground, pressing against Sheik’s touch instead.

“I need to be with you. I traversed more than just a desert to be here, I can manage walking to get my own food.” He said insistently, Sheik soon giving in and just taking the Hero’s hand in his own, guiding him out of the little building.

“So… more than one desert?” He asked as he sat, leaving the space to his right free for Link to sit at as they entered the large building, discussions quieting and staring as Sheik held hands with the teen who had up until recently been their prisoner, and allowed him to sit as an honored guest with them.

Link laughed at Sheik’s question, unashamed and unrestrained, pressing his forehead against the Sheikah’s shoulder. “I have so many stories.” His laugh died to a little sad chuckle as he nuzzled his forehead where it was, before sitting up and beginning to eat. “So when are you going to explain us to your.. uhm.. clan? Tribe?"

Sheikah waved a hand gesturing to them all. “They know, trust me.” He said through a chuckle before taking a bite of some bread-based dish. Link watched him for a moment before nodding in understanding, looking down at his hands, which gingerly held a piece of meat. Seventeen. He was still seventeen when he found Sheik - or at least he was around that age. His Guardian had lived it twice - Link, only once, with the dedication of finding this man again. Now what did he do? Get Sheik to Hyrule? Would he go?

"What are you thinking?" The Sheikah asked after a moment of watch Link just stare at his bite of food. Link seemed to bounce out of an almost-trance, turning to smile at him.

"I want to learn your language." Was the first thing out of his mouth, and while neither of them smiled in response, no one could have missed the pleased twinkle in Impas' and Sheiks' eyes alike.


End file.
